thependerwicksfandomcom-20200213-history
Lydia Penderwick
Lydia Penderwick is the youngest Penderwick, and the child of Martin Penderwick and Iantha Aaronson Penderwick and sister to Rosalind Penderwick, Skye Penderwick, Jane Penderwick, Batty Penderwick, and Ben Aaronson Penderwick. Her first appearance is in The Penderwicks in Spring, in which she is two years old. She loves her brother, Ben and dancing. She mentions to love purple and so does her friend Tzina. She's described to like everyone, except for Deborah (an unpleasant dance partner), and “Quesadilla Oliver”, one of her sisters’ old boyfriends. She takes a dislike to Mrs. Tifton, yet she feels empathy for her. Because of this tendency to like everyone, Lydia earned the title marshmallow, which she hates. She's on a mission to find a Latin motto. She has seriously considered "the youngest is the best" and "I do not like everyone" before deciding on "I dance to my destiny". Lydia also swore off love along with her friend Tzina, in solidarity with Jane. Life The Penderwicks in Spring The Penderwicks in Spring ''is Lydia's debut book. She is two years old and obsessed with things like tutus and her princess crown. She is first seen peering out her bedroom (which used to be Batty's) window fifteen minutes before she should have woken up from her nap and yelling for Ben, who is her favorite person in the world. Batty tells her that it's nap time, but she only ponders this for a moment or two. '''The Penderwicks at Last' Lydia is a bubbly, happy, dancing 11 year old eager to new oppurtunities. She's first introduced as dancing at the bus stop, waiting for Batty to come home from college. She has kept Tzina as a friend, possibly even a best friend. Lydia enjoys math she's taught at school but despises Skye's attempts to educate Lydia on further, more advanced, math. Lydia has tried dance lessons numerous times, yet getting upset with them because of teachers telling her what to do. She is a big fan of Fred Astaire, but admires also the ballet Swan Lake and loves the Spanish dance flamenco. She still enjoys wearing tutus. Like Jane, Lydia is reading the Narnia series and believes greatly in destiny. Lydia likes dogs and talks sometimes to animals, but has only a weak authority to command them. Lydia is an extroverted girl who makes a new friend almost immediately when she comes to Arundel, Cagney's daughter, Alice. Alice is 1 year younger than Lydia and accompanies her on many of her journies and adventures throughout Arundel. Lydia is asked to choreograph the prossession before the wedding, and does a great job, though she gets annoyed with her sisters not paying attention. She discovers Batty and Jeffrey are perfect for each other. In the end, she meets Alice's older brother Jack. Lydia could crush and even marry him later in the future. Personality Lydia first comes across as a ditzy, princess-loving little girl full-force in her "princess phase," but soon turns out to be smarter than she first seems. She has a polyglot-like talent like most young children to gather phrases like "nose," "I don't like," and "yes" from French, Latin, and Spanish, though mostly Spanish, from her older sisters. Also, she stabbed Oliver with her quesadilla when he tried to take her crown away from her to replace the dandelions Nick Geiger wove in there with roses.She loves to dance, admiring Fred Astaire and Swan Lake, and hates the fact that her family thinks she likes everyone without exception. She also dislikes Ben's forcing her into being the main character in his movies, who invariably dies at the end. Appearance Lydia has red hair like her mother Iantha Penderwick and her half brother Ben Penderwick. Her hair is curly like her father Martin Penderwick's and her half sisters Rosalind, Batty and Jane's. Mrs. Tifton is impressed by Lydia’s natural copper colored streaks in her hair and takes a picture for Teddy Robinson’s mother, Mimi, to try to copy. Category:Family